


Is It Better to Have Loved and Lost?

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Fake Character Death, Hopeful Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Torture, he lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Tony was kidnapped, and Bucky goes to rescue him. It doesn't all go according to plan this time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020, Winter's Snowflakes





	Is It Better to Have Loved and Lost?

**Author's Note:**

> This is in compliance to square G3: Rifle of the Starkbucks bingo and square B4: Rescue Mission of the Bucky Barnes Bingo
> 
> My contribution to the Snowflake challenge that was formed on the WinterIron server.

They have Tony. Panic fights his programming. They have Tony, and they’re not messing around. They want him back, and they’re torturing the love of his life to do it. Bucky’s heart is racing under his calm demeanor. He lies on the roof, setting up his sniper rifle. He has to pick off the outside guards before he can just rush in. HYDRA’s not taking any chances this time.

Curse his enhanced hearing, Bucky wants to cry as Tony’s screams sound more painful by the minute. The top agent is mocking Tony’s pain, telling him. “Your Bucky must not love you. I don’t think he’s coming for you.” Somehow Tony is still able to give the man a smart reply. Bucky admires his strength. Tony screams in pain again.

Bucky shudders and gets to work picking off the guards. As they fall, more rush out. Bucky picks them off, one by one. After a few minutes, they stop sending the men out. He knows he’s awaiting an ambush when he walks inside. He waits a beat, but Tony lets out a screech in pure agony. Bucky moves.

There are agents ready for him when he storms the front door, but they are no match for the angry precision of the Winter Soldier. He plows through them with little to no difficulty. Following the smell of blood and the sounds of pain, Bucky soon finds the room in which Tony is being “kept.” There is a gun to his head the moment he walks in the door.

Rumlow and Rollins turn around when he storms in. Rollins’ face transforms into an ugly smirk. He turns back to Tony. “I guess he does love you. He’s an idiot.”

Tony is a wreck. Stripped to his skivvies, he is cut up and bloody everywhere. There’s a large gash on his left pec where it looks like someone just scooped out some flesh. His right eye is bloody, his right shoulder is dislocated. There are a million little cuts and burns all over his body, and his teeth are stained red. Large bruises around his throat project his being strangled. Bucky wants to cut him down and take him home to recover, but no, that wasn’t happening immediately.

“Let him go.” Bucky demands.

Rumlow laughs. “No can do, big man. We need you to help us first. Once you do what we want, we’ll set Stark free. Do you comply?”

This is a trap. Bucky knows it. He hesitates, and Tony whimpers. “Bucky, don’t do it. It’s not worth it. Don’t lose yourself for me.”

“I can’t lose you, Tones. You’re worth more to me than myself.” Bucky gives Tony a soft smile. “What do you need me to do?” He asks Rumlow.

The agent sneers. “Get in the chair.”

“You can’t be serious.” Bucky starts, but Rollins puts his gun to Tony’s head and takes the safety off. “No, don’t!” He lunges forward, but the shot rings out. Tony slumps in his bonds. Rollins grabs Bucky by the hair, and Rumlow wraps an arm around his chest. Struggling to break free, Bucky finally gives up and falls to the floor. His chest is burning with heartache. The butt of a gun strikes his head, and Bucky blacks out.

He wakes up in the chair, locked up to the gills with cuffs and bonds. The mouth guard is between his teeth. Bucky thrashes against the bonds, letting out muffled screams. Chuckling evilly, Rumlow starts up the machine. As the chair tilts back, the headpiece comes down. Electricity crackles through his brain. Despite the pain, Bucky holds on to Tony as long as he can until it all just… disappears. He falls into unconsciousness.

He wakes up with a start. Who is he? Where is he? What is he? Loud Russian crackles through speakers somewhere. He feels that these words should have meaning, but… they don’t. Then in English, “Asset, kill the prisoner.”

_Who is Asset? Am I Asset?_ He slowly gets up and looks around the room. The only other person in there is a man chained to a frame, looking close to death. The only other thing in the small space is a table with a knife and a gun. On instinct, he picks them up and walks over to the other man.

The man has a bullet wound right below his collarbone, and he is bleeding. He lifts the man’s face up. _Do I know this man?_ He wonders. One thought pops into his brain. _I love him. I must get him to safety._

Yanking the chains off of the frame, he fights his way out of the building, carrying the man he loves. Maybe when they get to the hospital, he’ll understand. If the man is still alive by then. He – Asset? He doesn’t even know his own name – finds the nearest hospital.

They get the man stabilized and doped up on painkillers before they let him in to see the man, whose name is Tony. He sits beside Tony and waits for him to wake up.


End file.
